The Parkinson's Action Network will present the Postdoctoral Investigator Poster Session during its annual Forum, March 23-25, 2015, at the Washington Plaza Hotel in Washington, DC. The poster session will bring 18 postdoctoral Parkinson's investigators to Washington to present their posters. The goal of this educational activity is to inform researchers, advocates, patients, clinicians, and the general public about current research by postdoctoral investigators in Parkinson's disease, allowing for an open exchange of information. Postdoctoral researchers attending this open-to-the-public health conference will bring their knowledge and expertise to a largely lay audience. To help facilitate this exchange of information, postdoctoral investigators will be asked to include a one sentence lay description of their work. The presenters will also have the opportunity to work with Parkinson's advocates and learn more about the day-to-day life of a person with Parkinson's. At the end of the event, the approximate 300 attendees should have a better understanding of NIH-funded Parkinson's research and postdoctoral investigators will have a better understanding of the questions and needs of people living with Parkinson's disease. The specific goal is to ensure that the event is mutually beneficial for researchers and Parkinson's advocates.